My Promise
by hitomi ninomiya
Summary: Gaara kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah firtskissnya dulu. Sasori berniat menyatukan mereka kembali, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih dan Sasori mencoba menghibur Gaara dengan mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak Gaara sukai. Berhasilkan gadis itu membuat Gaara menyukainya? /"Aku first kissmu, Sasuke" / "Dia siapa, Teme?"/ RnR?


"Jadi bagaimana, Gaara?" Pria berambut merah menggoda adik yang memiliki warna rambut sepertinya

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Saso-nii," jawabnya dengan malas, mengotak atik galery foto diponsel kakaknya

Sasori berseringai melihat adiknya yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya, "jangan berbo-"

"Aku berjanji." Selanya mantap, emerland hijaunya menatap hazel milik sang kakak.

Sedangkan Sasori makin berseringai mendengar janji sang adik, "ku pegang janjimu itu otouto sayang" Sasori merangkup pipi Gaara, menggoda Gaara layaknya gadis malam yang selalu melakukan seperti yang saat ini Sasori lakukan

Gaara berdecih, ia menepis tangan Sasori dari pipinya, "aku tidak akan pernah ingkar janji." Ujarnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum iblis, 'kita lihat nanti, baka otouto'

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typos, alur cepat, AU, hati-hati gumoh**

**.**

**.**

**My promise by Hitomi Ninomiya**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**.**

**.**

Dua remaja keturunan Akasuna itu terlihat tengah berada dikamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah, keduanya sedang serius berkutat dengan laptopnya masing-masing. Sang adik duduk diatas kasur, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, sesekali ia mengambil kertas yang berserakkan diatas kasur dan beralih pada laptopnya lagi. Dan sang kakak duduk dilantai berlapis karpet lembut, wajahnya tidak kalah serius dari sang adik, ia pun sesekali mengambil kertas yang berserakan dikarpet.

Namun bukan berarti mereka mengerjakan hal yang sama, malahan aneh. Kenapa? Karena sang adik mengerjakan tugas sang kakak, padahal sang kakak duduk dikelas 3 SMA sedangkan dirinya baru kelas 1 SMA. Dan sang kakak mengerjakan tugas sang adik.

Jujur, sang adik awalnya menolak permintaan sang kakak yang meminta dirinya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi sang kakak terus merayunya, sang kakak tau adiknya memiliki kejeniusan diatas rata-rata untuk anak seusianya. Sang kakak memang tidak berbohong, ia memang tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang satu ini, biarlah adiknya yang mengerjakan. Dan sang adik meminta kakaknya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, sang kakak tentu setuju, pelajaran kelas 1 lebih mudah daripada tugasnya sendiri. Jadilah seperti ini

Sasori menghela nafas, ternyata pelajaran kelas 1 hampir sama dengan pelajaran kelas 3, "Gaara, kenapa tugasmu susah sekali sih?" Dumelnya menatap sang adik yang duduk diatas kasur

"Hn," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop didepannya

"Hampir sama dengan pelajaran kelas tiga," sambungnya, matanya kembali menatap deretan angka yang tertera dilayar laptop

"..."

"Aku jadi malas bersekolah," celetuknya asal, "tapi kalau tidak bertemu dengan si pirang aku pasti merindukannya" sambungnya tetap menatap laptop

"..."

"Ohiya, Gaara. Apa kau mempunyai kekasih dikelasmu?" Tanya Sasori

"..."

"Aku ingin tau gadis mana yang beruntung bisa meluluhkan hati adik manisku" Sasori terkekeh

"..."

"Gaara," panggil Sasori

"..."

Sasori menatap Gaara, merasa tersinggung karena tidak menanggapi celotehan Sasori tadi. "Gaara-chan, aku berbicara denganmu. Jawab aku, tidak sopan kalau ti-"

"Diamlah Saso-nii, kau pikir tugasmu ini gampang?" Sela Gaara tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku tebal yang sedang ia pegang

"Tapi Gaara-chan, aku kan tadi-"

Gaara menatap Sasori tajam, "ku bilang diam, Sabaku." Ujarnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku dan laptop. Sasori langsung bungkam setelah mendengar ucapan dan tatapan mata Gaara, Sasori tau kalau Gaara sudah memanggilnya dengan 'Sabaku' Gaara sedang dalam mode serius level akhir.

"Tugasmu ku lanjutkan besok" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba, membereskan kertas dan buku yang berserakkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori

"Aku mengantuk" jawabnya tanpa berniat menatap sang kakak. Sasori melirik jam yang ada disamping kasur, pukul 23.45. Sasori menghela nafas dan ikut membereskan kertas-kertas milik adiknya

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Otouto" Sasori berdiri menjalan mendekat kekasur. "Ini, sini laptopku. Aku mau menganalisa ulang hasil pekerjaanmu" Sasori menaruh laptop yang tadi dibawanya dan beralih mengambil laptop ditangan Gaara

"Kau kerjakan sendiri kalau ada yang salah" ujar Gaara, "sana. Tutup pintunya" usir Gaara langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur

"Baiklah, Otouto. Oyasumi" jawab Sasori lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya, tidak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya

"Hn, oyasumi .." Gaara memberi jeda, "... Aniki" ia mengecilkan volumenya lalu memejamkan mata

**My promise**

Gaara membuka mata perlahan saat merasakan sinar matahari menyinari kelopak matanya melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya yang besar, ia menghalangi sinar matahari menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya

Ia membalikkan tubuh kekanan agar sinar matahari tidak mengganggu matanya lagi, diliriknya jam digital yang ditempatkan dimeja kecil. Jam 06.15, Gaara mendudukkan dirinya, masih menunggu nyawanya kumpul sepenuhnya

Tok tok tok

Sreet

"Ohayou, Gaara." Belum mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik kamar, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi sudah langsung masuk kekamar Gaara

Gaara mendengus, "mau apa?" Tanyanya ketus

"Loh, kok galak?" Tanya Sasori mendekati sang adik yang masih duduk dipinggir kasurnya. "Aku dan Dei mau pergi ke Konoha, kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya yang kini duduk disamping Gaara

Gaara menatap Sasori yang ada disisi kirinya, "mau apa kesana?"

"Main, kudengar disana sedang diadakan pesta tahunan yang selalu diadakan setiap pergantian tahun" jawab Sasori, "lagipula apa kau tidak bosan dirumah terus? Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pulang dua bulan lagi bukan?"

Gaara menyetujui ucapan Sasori, jujur saja, Gaara -sangat- bosan setiap harinya harus terus dirumah. Saat ini adalah liburan pergantian tahun, harusnya kedua orang tua mereka ada dirumah untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Tapi faktanya, orang tua mereka malah memilih mengambil job diluar Negri

"Hei Gaara! Aku tidak menyuruhmu melamun" Sasori menyentil tangan Gaara

"Tunggu aku" ujarnya langsung menuju kamar mandi

"Aku jemput Dei dulu ya" ujar Sasori kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan menjemput Deidara

.

.

"Tadaima," suara cempreng merasuki indra pendengaran Gaara, meskipun Gaara dilantai dua, suara itu tetap saja terdengar. Dan Gaara sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu

"Ne, dimana Gaara-chan un?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang mengekor dibelakangnya

"Dikamarnya, Dei" jawab Sasori, Deidara langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar 'adik' kesayangannya

Tok tok tok

"Masuk saja, Dei-nee" jawab Gaara dari dalam. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan makhluk cantik yang memakai dress putih selutut.

"Ne, Gaara-chan. Aku merindukanmu un" Deidara langsung berlari memeluk Gaara. Gaara yang belum siap mendapat 'serangan' dari Deidara sedikit mundur beberapa langkah karena ulah Deidara yang selalu dilakukan setiap bertemu dengannya.

Tangan Gaara bergerak membalas pelukan Deidara, senyum lembut terlihat dibibirnya, entah kenapa setiap Deidara memeluknya ia serasa dipeluk oleh Ibunya sendiri

Ibu ya? Gaara benar-benar merasa rindu pada kedua orang tuanya, terakhir Gaara melihat mereka adalah tiga bulan yang lalu. Itu pun hanya dua hari, mereka lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara hingga saat ini.

Deidara merasakan pelukan Gaara semakin kuat, ia mengerti Gaara pasti sedang mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sikap keibuan, Deidara mengelus rambut merah milik Gaara. Menyalurkan kasih sayang pada 'adik'nya yang manis ini.

"Aku dan Dei ada disampingmu, Gaara" suara lain datang dari ambang pintu, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dengan Deidara. Emerland hijaunya menatap hazel sang kakak yang kini menatapnya... Lirih?

"Benar Gaara-chan. Aku dan Sasori akan terus disampingmu, anggaplah kami sebagai-"

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san," sela Sasori berseringai dan berjalan mendekat ke dua orang yang disayanginya. Sembraut merah terlihat dipipi Deidara, Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi Deidara yang bersemu seperti ini. "Hei, Dei. Mulai hari ini kita punya anak" ujar Sasori jahil

"N-ne?" Wajah Deidara semakin memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar dua Sabaku itu tidak melihat ekspresi 'malu'nya ini

Sasori dan Gaara terkekeh, "Kaa-san, aku lapar" ujar Gaara so manja pada Dei.

Sasori dan Gaara menahan tawanya pecah, sedangkan sang korban rasanya ingin menjitak dua Sabaku menyebalkan ini.

"Dei, kau dengar? Anak kita minta makan" timpal Sasori yang mendapat 'umpan' dari Gaara

"Un?" Deidara makin menundukkan kepalanya

"Cepat siapkan makan untuknya, lalu kita bisa 'bermain' dikamar" sambung Sasori, Deidara membulatkan matanya mengerti maksud 'bermain' yang Sasori utarakan.

"Kaa-san cepat, aku lapar" ujar Gaara lagi, entah kenapa ia senang mengikuti alur permainan ini

"Dei cepatlah, jangan biarkan anak kita menangis. Inikah caramu merawat bayi Sabaku?" Sasori menyeringai, "aku ingin cepat-cepat 'bermain' denganmu sampai pagi"

Deidara merasakan jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat, ia mengumpulkan tenaganya.

Satu, Sasori dan Gaara menahan tawa

Dua, Sasori dan Gaara membekap mulutnya agar tidak tertawa

Tiga, Sasori dan Gaara be-

"SABAKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriakan Deidara akhirnya keluar juga. Wajahnya masih sangat memerah, nafasnya tersenggal, aquamarinenya menatap hazel dan emerland bergantian

Hening, kedip

Hening, kedip

Hening, ked-

"GYAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa puas terdengar dari mulut dua sabaku dan menggelegar disetiap sudut Sabaku Mansion

**My promise**

Mata aquamarine milik Deidara berbinar kagum menatap jalanan di Konoha, lebih didominasi oleh toko kecil daripada gedung pencakar langit. Pohon-pohon tumbuh disepanjang jalan, jalan rayanya pun sepi. Lebih banyak warga yang berjalan kaki ataupun bersepeda daripada menggunakan kendaraan

"Dei-chan," Sasori memanggil lembut kekasihnya, satu tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Deidara. "Kau menyukai Konoha?"

Deidara menatap Sasori masih dengan tatapan berbinar, ia menggangguk. "Aku suka un, suasananya berbeda dengan Suna"

"Aku tidak melihat banyak gedung pencakar langit disini," ujar Gaara yang duduk dikursi belakang sambil melihat kanan-kiri. "Kendaraan juga masih bisa dihitung oleh jari" sambungnya

Sasori menatap Gaara melalui kaca yang ada ditengah mobil, ia bisa melihat Gaara benar-benar takjub dengan kota Konoha dan diliriknya Deidara yang juga masih berdecak kagum melihat warga Konoha yang memilih berjalan kaki daripada menaiki kendaraan. Ini kali pertamanya Deidara dan Gaara datang ke Konoha, sedangkan Sasori sudah sering datang ke Konoha.

"Un, aku ingin segera berjalan seperti mereka" ujar Deidara menatap Sasori lalu menunjuk orang-orang yang sedang berjalan dipinggir jalan

Sasori melirik Deidara sekilas, "tunggu sebentar ya. Bentar lagi juga sampai kok" jawab Sasori

Gaara mengernyit heran, ia bisa menangkap ucapan Sasori. "Lalu kita akan berhenti dimana?"

Kini giliran Deidara yang mengernyit, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Gaara. "Kau perhatikan ucapannya, Dei-nee" ujar Gaara mengetahui Deidara bingung

Tunggu sebentar ya. Bentar lagi juga sampai kok. -Bentar lagi juga sampai kok. -Juga sampai.

Deidara menyunggingkan senyumannya, "aku mengerti, Gaara-chan" ujarnya lalu menatap Sasori, "jadi kita mau kemana, Merah?"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya sebelah, 'Merah?'

Sasori berseringai indah, "kerumah masa depan kita, Kuning"

Pipi Deidara kembali memerah-

-Dan Gaara terkekeh, 'jadi panggilan kesayangan eh'

**My promise**

Mobil BMW hitam terpakir didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, ketiga orang didalamnya langsung keluar begitu mesin mobil dimatikan. Dua pria berambut merah dan satu wanita berambut kuning, Gaara dan Deidara memandangi rumah bergaya elegan itu, sedangkan Sasori sibuk memencet layar touchscreennya

Deidara menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seakan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan udara sejuk yang jarang didapatinya ini. Dan Gaara mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, ia diam-diam menarik nafas seperti yang Deidara lakukan, sesekali matanya terpejam bersamaan saat ia mengambil nafas. Suna dan Konoha sangat berbeda jauh

Sasori berdehem, membuat Deidara dan Gaara menatapnya bersamaan, "Dei, Gaara. Sepertinya kita harus menginap dihotel" ujarnya. Deidara dan Gaara menatapnya bingung, belum juga Sasori memberitahu siapa pemilik rumah ini dan kini Sasori bilang mereka harus menginap dihotel

"Bahkan kau belum memberitahu ini rumah siapa" ujar Gaara

"Benar un, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Deidara kembali menatap rumah berlantai dua itu

"Kau masih ingat Sasuke, Gaara?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasori malah berbalik nanya

Gaara mencoba mengingat, nama itu memang terasa tidak asing. Samar-samar Gaara mengingat ada seorang anak berambut pantat ayam yang memanggil namanya, Gaara melihat mata anak itu berwarna hitam, dan ... Anak itu selalu berisik, selalu menganggunya. Hanya itu yang Gaara ingat, sungguh

"Uchiha Sasuke" sambung Sasori, membantu Gaara mengingat tentang Sasuke. "Jangan pura-pura lupa, Gaara. Dia first kissmu" ujar Sasori kembali mengingatkan

Gaara membatu, kini ia mengingat semua tentang Sasuke. Anak berambut raven, mata onyx, keturunan Uchiha, teman sebangkunya sewaktu ditaman kanak-kanak, selalu mengikutinya, anak hyperaktif, selalu menyontek, dan ... Firstkiss nya

"Oi, Gaara-chan. Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Tanya Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya, sedetik kemudian Gaara mendengar suara tawa dari mulut Sasori

"Ne, Gaara-chan. Ternyata kau pernah berciuman" timpal Deidara, ia ikut tertawa bersama Sasori. Sedangkan Gaara menyipitkan matanya menatap aquamarine dan hazel secara bergantian

"Kau ingat, Gaara. Saat itu kau dan Sasuke sedang mandi ber-"

"Diamlah Saso-nii!" Sela Gaara, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mengingat ia dan Sasuke pernah mandi bersama

"-sama lalu Sasuke terpeleset dan-"

"Ku bilang diam, Sasori!"

"-menimpamu lalu kalian ber-"

"Ciuman, kau puas?!" Sela Gaara, ia makin mendengus melihat Sasori dan Deidara tertawa puas

"Dan kau tau, Gaara. Aku masih menyimpan foto langka itu," Sasori terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kalian bertemu nanti" sambungnya, ia memandang langit. Mencoba membayangkan ekspresi Gaara dan Sasuke nanti saat bertemu dan mengingat kejadian masa kecilnya itu

Gaara membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Saat akan memasuki Sekolah Dasar, ayah Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah kekota Konoha karena mendapat tugas disana. Dengan berat hati Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara, meninggalkan janji yang telah mereka buat bersama.

Gaara merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuyarkan lamunan yang membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tapi jujur, ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke

"Lalu hubungannya dengan rumah ini apa?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Uchiha Mansion, Sabaku" jawab Sasori dengan nada jahil.

Deg.

Gaara semakin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menahan senyuman yang siap mengembang kapan saja. Sasori yang melihatnya semakin tertawa puas. Ternyata Gaara masih menyukainya, batin Sasori

"Ayo, kita harus mendapat kamar sebelum matahari tenggelam" Sasori kembali kedalam mode biasa, sudah merasa puas meledeki adik manisnya

"Kita mau cari dimana un?" Tanya Deidara

"Ikuti aku saja" Sasori membuka pintu mobilnya, sebelum masuk, ia sempat melirik kearah Gaara dan seringai indah terlihat dibibirnya. 'Aku akan menyatukan kalian lagi' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia masuk kemobilnya dan disusul oleh Gaara dan Deidara.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasori tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat membayangkan wajah Gaara saat bertemu Sasuke nanti. Ia menatap Gaara dari kaca yang ada ditengah, terlihat Gaara menatap kearah luar jendela, namun Sasori jelas menangkap sebuah senyuman tipis dibibir Gaara.

'Bersabarlah sebentar, Otouto' monolognya dalam hati, Sasori kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kejalan raya dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

TBC_

**Muehehe, ff baru sebelum UN tiba. Iseng aja nih hehe, tiba-tiba ada ide buat bikin ff Gaara dan Sasori jadi adik kakak. Disini Deinya jadi cewe x3 **

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
